According to You
by Zoete9
Summary: Inspired by the song According to You, Hinata is in an abusive relationship. Can a day at the beach with a gorgeous stranger, change that? Let's weigh her options, shall we? Kyo, the bastard: "Are you stupid? No wait, don't answer that. You are stupid." Or perfect stranger: "You're more than pretty Hinata, you're beautiful." Such a hard decision. Read&Review, if you'd be so kind!


**According To You**

**Author's Notes: **

**Ok guys, so this is the very first fanfic that I have ever written- it takes place in the real world. Please be nice if you end up reviewing! Constructive criticism, anyone? I'm not sure anybody will even like this story at all, much less my writing style. It's inspired by the A**_**mazingfultastic**_** song **_**According To You by Orianthi**_**. I also have to say THANK YOU and give some credit to **_**narutofreak23 **_**because she was the one giving me feedback throughout this process, we're very close friends ****! ANYWAY, this is all in Hinata's POV and Kyo is just a random person with a name I picked because it was easy to write (NOT Fruits Basket Kyo, 'cause I LOVE him!). **_**Major**_** OOCness with Hinata. She hates Kyo. I'm warning you now, she is not very… uh **_**sweet**_**…in this fic, she's being abused in this story so please excuse her forwardness, even though most of it is just her thoughts instead of actions. There are mentions of Lindsay Lohan (Its bashing! :P) and nuns in cucumber fields… But enough of my rambling!**

**( I just realized how long of a note that was! O_O)**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER, OWN NARUTO**_**. Lord help us all if I did. It would be worse than the Zombie Apocalypse or the dreaded **_**sea monkeys**_**. Nope, I just own these twisted ideas my brain comes up with. Well, enjoy…hopefully…possibly? ONWARDS MY YOUNG GRASSHOPPERS!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I groggily slap the alarm clock, still half asleep, trying to halt the shrill noise coming out of its speakers. Rolling further into the mass of blankets, I give a combination of a groan and a sigh before forcing myself to sit up. I yawn loudly while stretching my arms above my head and proceed my tread to the bathroom to get ready for another day. I just stand and stare into the large mirror for a moment, reminding myself how terrible I look when forced to wake up this early in the morning. Actually, it's almost lunch time. But hey, it's a Saturday, alright? I should be able to sleep in.

Turning away, I peel off my pajamas and hop into the shower. Let's see, where to begin? Well, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. A 20 year-old girl with a mane of waist length navy hair and bangs that lie squarely across her forehead. Exotic lavender eyes peek out below the blue curtain, engraved into soft pale skin. Oh, and these traits are all things my boyfriend, Kyo, seems to hate about me. Maybe he doesn't?

I don't know, nor do I really care all that much, but I don't want to dwell on the things he says for too long. If I do, I might start believing him… but then again, it may be too late for that, considering I've been told the same things every day I've been graced with his presence. Today, we're going to the festival in our town as a "date". Thank whatever generous deity above that it's not an amusement park. I say "date" like that because, to be blunt, Kyo ditches me the first chance he gets.

I'm not really all that into these types of things, well, places anyway. Only a quarter of the way done getting ready, I hear a car door slam outside. And it slams hard. I wonder if he'll break his door doing that someday. If it seems like it's impossible to break a door by slamming it, Kyo would find a way. Trust me. He bangs impatiently on _my_ door this time and I rush to answer it before he throws a tantrum.

However, I've forgotten one…um… _tiny_ detail. Having just gotten out of the shower, it should have occurred to me that I'm only in a fluffy purple robe. I fling the door open, and when he sees my state of dress (or lack thereof), he stares on in disbelief. His mouth even hangs open slightly, and it's a priceless look, mind you. I barely restrain a laugh attack from taking place. But all too soon, it snaps shut to frown and, of course, spew some good old mental abuse. Oh, the fun we two have together! Yeah, _not._

"Are you stupid? No wait, don't answer that. You _are_ stupid," he sighs in aggravation and it's my turn to frown. It's always like this with us. He calls me stupid, I don't argue. In fact, I usually remain completely silent and just take the insults, but maybe one day I'll get tired of it and gather enough courage to retort in some way.

"Well, go get dressed! Don't be difficult or useless just this once, okay?" he grinds out through clenched teeth. This is a common occurrence as well. He gets really angry for no good reason. After I do nothing but simply stand there and sulk from my place in the doorway, he roughly shoves me up the stairs leading to my room.

"Don't keep changing your mind over and over about what you want to wear either. I know how you're just so damn hard to please," he reminds me. Oh joy, more insults. I really must make a list of my oh-so-enjoyable nicknames. Wait, Kyo can instead! Maybe even think up some new ones. That would be _fantastic_. Sarcasm intended, thank you very much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once I'm dressed after, "much difficulty," as Kyo dubs it, we leave in his car. I resist growling in annoyance as I examine the outfit that I was eventually forced into wearing, after only _five minutes_. It's a light blue summer dress with massive dark blue polka dots. I can't recall ever buying this, actually. My shoes are plain flats. At least it isn't heels.

I don't dare speak a word to him as we continue our drive. And after doing much of absolutely _nothing_ but a wild goose chase of something to do_, _after _hours_ of torturing silence with Kyo, we pull up to a curb just outside the festival at 3 in the afternoon. As I predicted, the devil I call my boyfriend informs me that he's going to do something. _Without_ telling me just what this "something" is.

I am then told very sternly to meet him back at this spot at 5 o'clock, which in Kyo speak means, "Be here or you're walking home, I don't care if it takes you two days to get back there." I huff and sit on the curb, glaring daggers at the car speeding away from my view. Still fuming, I decide to get up and walk towards the colorful stalls in the park behind me. Hey, I might as well _try _to enjoy this. Even though I hate these kinds of places.

I play different games as time passes until it's, I glance down at my wristwatch, 5:15. Oh god, have mercy and just kill me now. I'm _late_! I bolt in the direction of the place the car was earlier. By the time I reach my destination my lungs are about to burst, and the muscles in my legs are aching in protest from running too fast. Glancing down at my wristwatch again, it reads 5:17. So, I ran clear across that _huge_ park in 2 minutes? This would be an amazing accomplishment had I been wearing heels. Heck, I'm just surprised my ride's still waiting!

There it sits on all four wheels! My savior, also known as the car, has returned to whisk me away to my humble abode. Which inflates my hopes of a _peaceful_ drive. One that isn't filled with tension so thick you'd need _four_ chainsaws to cut it. Sigh, it seems I forgot who drove me to this dump in the first place. And there _he_ is, sitting atop the hood of the car in all of his furious glory, my boyfriend Kyo. Oh look, he's attempting to kill me with his infamous death glare!

My small bubble of hope is brutally popped, and I will miss it dearly. _Oh yeah, he's here alright_, I think when he starts running his mouth. "I thought I told you to be back here by 5," he snaps. I force a sweet smile, a plastic smile. "Sorry Kyo, I lost track of time," and he scowls. How predictable. "What was I expecting?" he asks the darkening sky and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to keep his cool.

"You couldn't be on time for anything, even if it would save your _life_!" he suddenly explodes, jumping off of the car and onto the awaiting blacktop. Warning bells go off in my head and I take a few precautionary steps back. Kyo has _always_ scared me when he gets angry like this. I don't feel like that's changing anytime soon, so I better callous up and get used to his rough attitude.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Okay, I need some time away from Kyo. Not because I'm _afraid_ or anything…fine you caught me, but that's only _some_ of the reason. I just think he needs time to defuse that ticking time-bomb of a temper. So, I decided I'm going to my favorite location, the beach! Yes, with its clear, not-a-cloud-in-sight skies, the sun within it heating your skin to the temperature where you can fry an egg on it. Some sand to kick back on, and to rediscover it later, in absolutely mind boggling places on your body.

Then, it has the pleasantly chilled water to cool off in. Even better once you're sweating like a thirsty, morbidly obese person at seven eleven. What more could you want? I squeal in delight and flail my arms like I'm on drugs. I can take a nice, calm walk down to it too. I quickly change into my lavender bikini. I will _never_ even think of wearing this around Kyo, he'll just say I look ugly in it. I scoff aloud at my understatement. No, not even ugly wearing it, just in _general_.

I grab a beach bag and towel from the closet, stuff the bag full of necessities that I'll most likely end up not even touching, and sling it over my shoulder. "Beach time!" I announce joyously, pushing the previous thoughts of Kyo to the farthest corner of my mind. Who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen for once.

My sandaled feet shuffle along the white sand, trying to find a decent spot. I settle for one a few feet from the ocean. Said ocean's tides sweep in and whoosh right back out, leaving an array of small foamy bubbles in its wake. I inhale the scent of salt water and exhale slowly. Oh yeah, _this_ is refreshing. I'm a surprisingly talented swimmer so I'll go in the water a bit later.

I lay my beach towel down before plopping onto it. I then immediately kick off my sandals, not caring where they land, and wiggle my free toes in the soft sand. Grinning, I look out to the vast ocean that's sure to be much colder than the ovenlike beach, only this time…I see something more interesting than the tides.

Far out in the water, is a boy about my age. I have to squint my eyes to examine his features, and once he comes into focus, I gasp. He has the most gorgeous golden hair I have ever laid eyes on, almost like someone took the sun's bright rays and transferred it onto the boy's head. It's probably even more attractive when it's not sopping wet. Eager to look even closer, I scramble to my knees and lean forward.

When I succeed, I nearly faint. Oh god, those _eyes_! They're a startling electric blue, vibrant and entrancing. The rims are purer and deeper than the ocean around him, and the center is bluer than a sparkling sapphire. You could lose yourself in those eyes, never finding your way out once sucked into the brilliance of that rich color. His skin looks smooth to the touch and is flawlessly tanned.

Upon _even_ _closer_ inspection, I notice strange markings on his face. They're whiskers. Three thin lines on each of his sun-kissed cheeks. They are _cute_. Scratch that, _he_ is cute. I imagine big red hearts bulging from my eyes at that moment, like in a cheesy cartoon. I squeal dramatically and end up sounding just like a lovesick fan-girl, "Kyaaa!"

A blush creeps up my cheeks as bystanders turn to give me odd looks. "Are you on _drugs_ or something?" their expressions seem to ask and I'm tempted to answer in the affirmative. Turning my attention back to the handsome blond in the water, I realize he reminds me of a fox. I'm not certain as to why, but it's probably got something do with the _whiskers_. I squint my pale orbs again. He seems to be moving a little too much, but he's clearly not swimming. His toned, strong-looking arms are flailing about, his lips are moving in unheard sound.

"Help!" I hear the desperate cry just before it's abruptly cut off. No one else seems to hear it, strangely enough. Either that or they simply choose to ignore it. The thought makes my stomach boil with anger, but there are more important things to attend to. The golden hair and sky-blue gems disappear under a veil of water, sinking below like a rock. A short-lived scream of horror escapes my lips as the realization slaps me across the face, thought it should have the moment I heard his plea.

Oh. My. God. He's _drowning!_

Before I can even have a second thought, I'm jumping to my feet and racing towards the boy in the water, still noticing how nobody even spares a glance his way. I splash through the water clumsily, almost tripping head first, but I could _care less_ about how much grace I have while saving someone's life. I shiver as the icy liquid laps at the exposed skin of my stomach and use looking for any sign of blond hair as a distraction, even though I know he's long since gone under. _Please let me get_ _there in time._

Once the water's up to my shoulders I plunge under completely. I continue swimming further and further from shore till it's but a distant sliver of land, and there is no longer anything remotely close for my feet to rest on below. I can't help thinking, _why was he out this far in the first place?_ My breathing is ragged and my muscles are screaming from their frantic motions. They beg me to stop, but I _can't_. Not yet, not until I reach him. I don't know why, but something is telling me, _he cannot die, he can't do it, I have to meet him first._

I'm in such a fixed state of mind that I don't remember exactly _how _or _when_ I discovered him underneath that water, nor do I register when I've dragged him ashore. No, I don't notice right then, only _after_ when my knees buckle. My body suddenly feels as heavy as lead, causing me to kneel beside the unconscious, terrifyingly still blond.

There is no soft up-down movement of his chest as evidence he is still breathing, still alive like I so wished. Everything is ignored. I don't realize my lips are connected to his, or that my slender fingers are pinching his nose, desperately forcing air into his lungs. I begin compressions on his chest, but I don't even completely recall doing that either. _Breathe…breathe_… _breathe!_

The only thing I really remember _clearly_ is my sigh of relief when his beautiful cerulean eyes open and he starts coughing up a bunch of water. "Thank god…" I mutter to myself while closing my eyes and placing a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my rapid heartbeat. I look down to see those sapphire eyes trained on my face.

The grateful gleam in them creates strange buzzing sensations throughout my body, and sends pleasant chills down my spine when he speaks to me for the first time. "Whoa, did I die and go to heaven? 'Cause they've got some really beautiful angels." I'm totally flabbergasted by the flirtatious wink he sends me afterwards, not to mention how much his words have shocked me.

No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever called me by such a name. Beautiful is one thing I would not describe myself as. I would say that "mess in a dress" suits me just fine. "Man, you're an incredible girl, jumping in to save me like that," the compliments keep shooting out of kissable lips and I'm stunned again. Did he say…_incredible_?

"Heh, I probably won't be able to get you out of my head for awhile, but maybe it won't be _bad_ to have such apretty girl stuck in there," the outgoing boy, with a name I absolutely must find out, pauses to give a short bark of laughter, "it sure would fill some space!" This is foreign behavior to me. I don't know how to respond. Kyo would never, in a billion years, say such sweet words to me. Then, he does something I have yet to see my boyfriend do, the blond propped up on his elbows in the sand… _smiles_ _at me_.

I must look as if I've been caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar, like a deer caught in headlights. I might as well be staring directly into those headlights. Why? Allow me to enlighten you. His smile is brighter than the sun, glowing, stunning, amazing. It's a simple curl of cherry red lips that slowly reveal two perfect rows of teeth so white they're luminescent.

The zoo erupts in my stomach at the sight of it. I think that my heart nearly jumps out of my chest, right into the hands of the whiskered boy. And I blush because it's directed at me. Plain old Hinata Hyuuga. There's no mistaking it, I've definitely fallen in love with that smile.

"U-um thanks...I never did catch your name, what is it?" I finally regain my voice and ask the question I've been dying to have answered since I first caught sight of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service! And what might such a gorgeous girl as yourself be called?" he asks right back, complimenting me for the fourth time that day.

Yes, I have been keeping count. It's that rare of an occurrence. Oh, I get it now! And I feel like laughing bitterly. This is a dream. It must be. It sure would explain everything, but… I don't want to wake up anytime soon if that's the case.

So, what would be the harm in telling Naruto my name? _Naruto_, hmmm…I like the way it sounds, even in my thoughts. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga… and thank you, again, but do you really think I'm pretty, Naruto?" I wonder with a hopeful smile, also noticing how his name just glides past my lips so smoothly, sounding so _right_. Please say yes, _please say yes!_ "Heck no!" is the answer and my tiny smile immediately drops, disintegrating along with the rest of my hope. I should have known better, really. It was just _too_ good to be true.

"You're more than pretty Hinata, you're beautiful," he finishes his previous statement. How dare he trick me! The slight anger doesn't change the fact that I love the way my name rolls off his tongue. The way he pronounces it and just plain _says_ it. Kyo normally doesn't call me by my name.

Nope, I'm "stupid" or whatever else he calls me. I stopped listening around the time he started calling me "useless". Either way, I find myself blushing a deep scarlet and begin rising to my feet. I stop as Naruto startles me, jumping up as if he was sitting on hot coals. I look up curiously, wondering what got into him.

He grins and extends a hand down to me in a chivalrous gesture. I stare up at him in total awe. Why, oh why can't Kyo be like this? I take his hand and he yanks me back onto my feet effortlessly. It's a shame that when I wake up this will all be gone. "Naruto?" He looks at me and raises a golden eyebrow, "Yea?" I blush once more and look down.

"Am I dreaming? 'C-cause nobody has ever really called me beautiful…or in-incredible for that matter," I tell him. Oh man, I sound stupid. I don't know why I feel so compelled to tell him this. I've only just met him and he's going to think I'm a total loser.

But Naruto just stares at me incredulously and says, "No, you're not dreaming." I sigh in relief. "You've got to be kidding me. Nobody's ever called _you_ incredible or beautiful? That should be a crime!" the blonde blurts enthusiastically, gesturing wildly for emphasis. His behavior earns him a short laugh. This seems to encourage him as he keeps on talking. I'm really starting to warm up to this funny guy.

"Who's your boyfriend anyway? I'd like to knock some sense into him," he slaps his fist into his palm, "tch, not beautiful… is he a crack head?" This causes me to go into a hysterical fit of laughter. Kyo….o-on _crack?_ Oh, Naruto, you are just too good.

"Oh _him_, his name's Kyo. I can only hope he's not hyped up on some drug. Please, I_ beg _you, pummel him into next week…if you can handle his monster of a temper, that is!" I praise his previous joke, and end up revealing a lot more than intended. I continue giggling while his amused gaze lingers upon my face.

Soon, he laughs with me. It swirls in my ears wonderfully, like music. And it's my new favorite song. That laugh? I'll never be able to forget it. I become a bit sad when I think about how it isn't _just_ Kyo's temper that's the issue, it's that and so much more.

"It scares me sometimes…how he gets so furious, but his words hurt more. Stupid, useless, difficult, hard to please, moody… and the list goes on," I reveal softly, ticking off the nicknames one by one in my mind while standing there smiling a sad, heart-breaking smile.

I avert my pale eyes to my feet on the sand, gluing them there as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. I wonder, once again, how I can confess these dreadful things to him, things that I don't want to admit to even _myself_. Finally, I look up from the sand to gauge his reaction.

There it is. Yep, and he looks horrified by my extremely short tale. I find myself questioning why. I'm a complete stranger. He couldn't possibly care that much for me already, could he? Apparently he can, judging by how his fists are clenched at his sides. "That's _horrible_, why would you put up with that?" he asks. The anger is evident in his voice. It's not aimed at me this time though, which is a pretty nice change. It's _always_ towards me with Kyo. I pause and wring my hands, figuring out how I should word my answer.

"Well, I guess I put up with it because I'm afraid he'll lash out at me if I talk back. Like I said, Kyo…scares me," my voice is small and just barely above a whisper, but I know he hears me. Every word I've said is true. That's how I really feel. And I can tell just how well Naruto is handling the new information. He seems to own a surplus of anger towards Kyo, a person he's never met. I swear his eyes changed from that lovely sky-blue, to a startling blood_ red_ for a split second.

"If I ever meet this guy, do I have your permission to beat him until he's unconscious _and _has to be in the hospital for _weeks_?" Naruto hisses out the request, fists still clenched tightly at his sides. I actually believe that if he ever gets the chance to meet Kyo, he will unleash his wrath, won't hesitate to smash the lunatic's head right into the cement.

"Go right ahead, I won't stop you…it's not really my problem anyway," I state nonchalantly, shrugging. "Well you're wrong about that, it _is_ your problem. If I were you I would stop it now, it can only get worse!" he warns me. I smile at his concern and nod, "Next time, I'll take your advice…I promise Naruto." My new friend calms down considerably, satisfied with my response. Then, a devilish grin breaks out on his face. Oh Lord, what is that boy planning now?

I squeak when cold hands grab my bare waist. I'm lifted off of the sand, and scream when swiftly flung atop an equally cold shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes, my body is hauled around the beach. "H-hey, Naruto!" I cry out in surprise. The addressed person only smirks and starts dashing towards the water. After the initial shock is over, I realize this is actually fun. Small shrieks of laughter escape when I swerve to this side or that side too much, but I still enjoy the bumpy shoulder ride.

Naruto's feet splash against the shallow part of the transparent liquid, creating small waves. Large, stray drops jump into my open, but not so welcoming mouth. I gag on the salty intrusion and spit it out. When we get deeper he's forced to carry me in his arms bridal-style. He seems to get an idea as he abruptly stops when we're almost in at shoulder length. I find out soon enough what that evil_, evil _Naruto had up his sleeve.

He _throws_ me. I yelp and let out another girly shriek as I sail through the air in my cannon-ball position with navy blue hair billowing behind me. I take a huge breath just before hitting the water with a loud _SPLAT_! Once under, I plot my _sweet_ _revenge_. Making out the form of Naruto's legs, I swim towards them ever so slowly. Oh, I can just _hear_ "Jaws" playing in the background. Placing my hands on upon the sand below, I push off expertly and head towards the surface where Naruto's upper-half is.

I spring out of the water like a dolphin and attack his mid-section, with one last crazy grin and maniacal cackle. And down we go into the deep blue that doesn't compare to Naruto's eyes. We stay like that and I restrain a grin of happiness, not wanting to let the breath I'm holding go.

Our soaking wet bodies are pressed flush against each other's, fitting like two pieces of the same puzzle. It's perfect, to me. Neither of us mind one bit nor make any move to separate. Sadly, air becomes an issue and we are forced to rise out of the water, back into harsh reality. The reality where I have a boyfriend, but that suddenly doesn't matter, or feel like a betrayal. We're _still_ just as close as we were moments ago. Heck, coming up just makes me move my body even closer to his.

Pale arms lie on broad shoulders then move to cross lazily behind a tan neck in the open air. My long legs wrap, and lock firmly around Naruto's waist. A contented sigh escapes me as his hand snakes up to grab my thighs, and the other caresses my lower back. He squishes me tightly against his lean body. I know I won't fall.

I take one look at the pouting, now-drenched Naruto and let free a loud snort from holding in laughter. I must look as much like a drowned rat as he does, because he repeats the obnoxious sound. We both implode at the same time, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Soon quieting down to soft giggles and deep chuckles, we stare into each other's eyes.

My pale amethyst jewels meet his brilliant blue sapphires in a clash of raw emotion. That's when I notice how close our faces are, but I don't pull away. I rather like this proximity. Simultaneously, we lean in closer, eyelids hooding both of our colorful irises halfway. It's all human nature, plain instinct. Cheesy, dramatic, and cliché scene? Check.

My eyelashes flutter flirtatiously, taunting and daring Naruto to close the distance. It isn't very long before he takes my challenge. My eyelids slam shut automatically, like great French Doors, as our lips finally mold together in a passionate kiss. _My first kiss…_the thought crosses my mind. My hands fly into Naruto's wet gold hair, tangling and threading, desperately trying to deepen the kiss further.

I gasp as our tongues connect. The small muscles twist and turn, searching the other's wet cavern sloppily. It seems this has quickly escalated into a game of "tonsil-hockey" and "who can trade the most spit?" My brain melts down to a puddle of goo as he traces my sides with the pads of his calloused fingers.

Goosebumps arise everywhere. I shudder in pleasure. A small moan slips into our heated kiss, and Naruto's teeth tugging on my bottom lip encourages me to make that sound again. I have to wonder if I can make him do that too. I think his own pleased noises would sound much like the musical timbre of his laugh. And I'm sure we could have gone deeper than kissing, but we are in public…no need to scar the poor little children forever. And this _feeling_…what is it?

I never wanted the day to end, the sun to set, and make my trek home. It was too much fun. It was too romantic. I don't want to go back to Kyo and that loveless thing we call a "relationship" or a "romance", because it wasn't one. It _isn't _one_. _To be with Naruto, _that's_ what I want right now. I want his love. And crave his strong tanned arms clinging to my waist like I'll disappear any given moment, his sincere blue eyes cherishing me like I'm the only girl on the planet.

I want to be wanted. _I want_ _that feeling_. I don't want the mental abuse constantly falling past Kyo's lips, the lips that have never kissed me. _I don't want Kyo…I never wanted Kyo_. Not the grumpy boy that has never made a _single_ caring gesture towards me.

"I love you's" and "goodnights", hugs and kisses, flowers or simply _holding hands_ has never been part of the deal. Or any date, be it only a brief meeting of the past or not. Why am I even in this hopeless relationship? Is it a little bizarre to know, even after a single day, that _Naruto _would be there? That _Naruto_ would kiss me passionately and hug me tight…hold my hand even tighter while the other grips a bouquet of flowers, even go so far as to say, "I love you, goodnight Hinata," all at once? The questions bombard me, but I know the answer to each and every one of them.

Answer 1) I think I'm waiting for a good reason to break it off with Kyo because, at least to him, hurtful words are not good enough. He's not on the receiving end of those carelessly said self-destructive remarks, he's the one dishing them out and making sure I'll never forget what I "really am". He will never understand.

Answer 2) Yes, it is very strange to think about him like that...but I can't help it. They way those pouty red lips curl upwards into a resplendent grin when he simply gazes at me. It's when he gawks at my "beauty". It's in the way his big baby blues soften and then sharply light up when a shy, hesitant smile of my own decides to grace my features. All of that assures me it isn't as weird as I make it out to be.

Answer 3) I know one thing. Naruto has already kissed me. It was a _damn_ good kiss too. I'm not guilty in the slightest, either. The kiss was one that made my blood feel like it was lit on fire, but it wasn't merely lust. No, I certainly felt something other than that. But it was so foreign and new that I couldn't quite place it.

Naruto, who kept the both of us marching onwards in the direction of his home while I was deep in thought, demands we exchange addresses and phone numbers in order to keep in touch because he, "doesn't want to lose me!" A pang of sadness hits me, as I know this is his way of saying goodbye without actually saying it. I'm _really_ going to miss him, but it was fun while it lasted.

"If you ever need anything…o-or even if you don't, feel free to stop by Hinata!" Naruto's brash but inviting voice rings out behind me. His symphony of laughter echoes tauntingly in my ears. With my lavender eyes gazing sadly upwards to the setting sun, that casts an orange tint to everything around, the corners of my lips twitch excitedly and eventually turn up intoa_ genuinely happy smile_.

I stop dead in my tracks on the sidewalk. My eyes widen and my stomach churns violently as I feel a desperate tug at my heart, telling me to turn around right now. To sprint, bolt, escape at full speed towards Naruto's house and, before I can change my mind, kiss him senseless while encasing myself within the safety of the blonde's arms. All of this comes to the surface because I suddenly realize this is the most I've _smiled_, the most I've _laughed_, and just been plain _happy_ since Kyo came crashing into my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

It's been a few weeks since that day.

And there's a huge chance I won't see Naruto for a while, which infinitely depresses me, I'll have to try and make the best of it with Kyo. The key word being "try". As in attempt, but evidently failing. Miserably. Oh, and the reason for that? We're going to an amusement park. You know, the ones jam-packed with people, and the dizzying rides? Yeah well, they are the devil, right next to the sea monkeys, of course. You see, I _hate _amusement parks. _With a passion_.

Ah, amusement parks. Being the horrid things they are, are noisier, louder, and more annoying than a child's wailing about a vanilla ice cream cone being dropped upon the floorboards. They're more intimidating and obnoxious than my cousin Neji, and you haven't _seen_ either one till you've met the guy. The place is dirtier than a nun doing power squats in a field of cucumbers, and so trashy they make Lindsay Lohan look good.

Yes, amusement parks really are the devil. Sea monkeys are too, but I'm being repetitive and getting off topic. I snap back to reality as I hear a voice. Kyo's voice.

"Hurry up, stupid!" he screeches impatiently from my living room. Ah, there's that nickname I've just been _dying_ to hear. "Sheesh, I'm coming!" I scream right back in a snappish tone, which I normally wouldn't do. "You're so moody all the time, yet another reason I always leave on our dates," he accuses once I make an appearance. I dare to roll my eyes and snort at him in annoyance. He's calling _me_ moody?

Last time I checked, I wasn't the one going from a totally normal human being to a psychotic maniac in two seconds flat. But I can't deny the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, the chills running up my spine as I climb into the passenger seat. Something tells me this "date" is going to be different from the others.

We arrive at the dreadful amusement park and once inside, Kyo starts suggesting rides. Wait, why is he still here? He should have ditched me already. And for some reason, I begin panicking in my mind. This is not following the blueprint. It's the Apocalypse! But he just continues picking rides that I either can't, or just flat out refuse to go on.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" he asks, becoming impatient and irritated. "Makes me dizzy," I reply matter-of-factly as I inspect my nails out of boredom, but also not wanting to look at him because I know the question will slip out.

_Why are you still here with me if you despise me that much?_ "Ugh," he grunts and finally I look up, expecting an insult. "You're so boring, I can't take you anywhere!" he screams at the top of his lungs. It amazes me how his face is turning purple, but it also alerts me that he needs to calm down. No matter how angry Kyo has ever gotten, his face has never quite gone past that familiar red to a color that resembles a grape. You know, I actually think he's going to- no I'm okay, for now, he's returning to his normal color.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ boring! Ne, Kyo, want to hear a joke?" I ask childishly, trying to get rid of the now-tense atmosphere. He just give me a look with an, "Are you five?" I gasp in mock hurt and then say, in all seriousness, "No, but really, want to hear a joke?" Kyo shakes his head and finally groans out, "Whatever…"

"Okay, so a bar walks into a midget and says "ow"…no, wait that's not right, I think it's the other way around," I say thoughtfully, brows furrowing in concentration. And once again, I'm so absorbed in thought that I don't hear my name being called by Kyo. Not until he shoves me out of my little bubble.

Oh, and I don't mean figuratively, but _literally_ bulldozes into me. It completely catches me off guard. I fall, only for a few short seconds, before thudding to the ground and continue to slide. The splintery wood floors and my skull become best friends as my head bounces along the hard surface.

The side of my body skids painfully, and I gasp while pale skin burns, scrapes, bruises and cuts open. And I eventually come to a screeching halt by slamming into the wall nearby. I cry out as the rough impact causes my head to jolt backwards and crash into the metal surface as well. I slump against the floor as my vision begins to blur in and out of focus. _How did no one see that?_ _Just how hard did Kyo have to shove me to get me to slide like _that…_? _I silence my thoughts for a moment so I can inspect the, hopefully, minimum damage.

My fingers find their way to the spot that throbs, on my head where it may or may not have gotten stabbed with a splinter…damn amusement park floors. I instantly wince and retract my hand as if it's been burned. Well, let's see, it probably shouldn't be wet, or sticky for that matter. "Oh my god," I gasp when, even though it's quite blurry at the moment, dark red blood glistens before me.

It's smeared on my fingertips. But that's not where it ends. It's on my arms, which are "shockingly" covered in small scratches, and on my hands themselves in the form of burns, much like the ones you get from going down a plastic slide too quickly. I guess you could call it a rug-burn. Or a "wood-burn" in this case.

Though my form is shaking like a leaf, I decide to take a crack at get back on my feet. I honestly don't know why I thought I could. My legs wobble unstably, giving up as they turn to Jell-O and I crumple to the ground in a heap. I have obviously failed. And I'm sure not going to try again, too dizzy to fight back or move. Nope, apparently I deserve to lie here and give audience to Kyo's never-ending rant.

I gasp. This time not one of pain, but one of bewilderment at the sudden train of thought my mind has taken to. Care to take a guess? I'll tell you anyway, since you're just _sooo_ curious. My friend, _Naruto,_ (perhaps secret lover is more accurate?). It's not really himas a _person_ that that I'm so shocked to be caught thinking about, but it's what those thoughts are telling me. Which means that _I_ want it, as I am the individual thinking said thoughts. Alright, I admit I crave for the boy with whiskers to appear. In the very…um… _odd_ form of _Superman_.

I want to sob into that tan chest, one that seems to have been chiseled by God himself, and be enveloped in the inescapable warmth that comes with it. Also, he should stay true to his word, about pummeling Kyo. Although, I don't think I'd have a very hard time convincing him if he saw the state I'm in.

"You're so hopeless that you can't even tell a joke right, and I only shoved you because you have _the worst_ attention span I have _ever_ had the misfortune to be around. And of course _I'm_ the one that has to put up with it…tch," he complains, apparently not noticing that I'm on sprawled out on the floor. Probably bleeding. Caring guy, ain't he?

He must be a little _too_ used to looking down on me. Actually, I half expect him to kick me right in the stomach, just to pour salt on the wounds. But he doesn't. In fact, he just huffs and walks away when I don't respond. Which leaves me alone, now curled into the fetal position after having drawn my knees to my chest. Just a pathetic, trembling ball on the verge of crying, yep, that's me. And the sobs do start wracking my body, making it convulse in terrible ways.

My eyes widen and then screw shut as a shadow suddenly towers over me. Too afraid that Kyo has come back, I evade looking up. I'm sure not doing a very good job at hiding my fear, especially when the shaking worsens. But then a hand, so gently, takes hold of mine. Lavender eyes snap open in alarm, darting around frantically in panic of the sudden and delicate attention.

"Hinata…oh my god!" an anxious voice exclaims, much too loudly. I groan when the yell penetrates the seemingly muffled sounds I've been receiving up until now. But wait, I _know_ that voice, no matter how dulled my senses may get I'd still recognize it. It's indubitably not Kyo's, that hand would be trying to crush the bones within mine if it was…not to mention the distressed tone accompanying my name.

No ifs or buts about it, I'm sure that it's- "_Naruto,_" I whimper out. The dam decides to break, but it's okay…I'm not alone anymore. Tears flood my vision, making the boy in front of me more blurry and distorted than he already is, and trickle down porcelain cheeks onto those splintery _amusement park_ floors - my ever burning hatred for them has only increased. I squeeze that hand in a death grip.

The last thing I see is Naruto's panicked cerulean eyes, whiskered cheeks, and golden hair surrounded by a halo of sun as he leans over me. And the very last thing I hear is his mortified voice calling for me, pleading for me to stand on my feet. "Hinata, c'mon…get up, babe!" _Babe?…Oh well, I like it,_ I think and smile happily, contented that he cares. _I'm sorry, Naruto…_ I slowly lose consciousness with the face of an angel still swimming in my head. As well as my lovely new nickname…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

For a few moments I can't remember anything, nada, zip, zero. I seem okay though…I woke up, didn't I? And I'm comfortable, lying on something incredibly squishy and soft. Wait…I said slow down mind, I can't think properly! I groan in disappointment, at myself, because my stupid brain doesn't let the peace last. It decides to open the temporarily locked away file named _Kyo's Temper Incidents_, his latest tantrum being at the very top of the list. I'll call this one "the one-sided 'fight' ". Dammit, and I promised Naruto I wouldn't keep quiet this time!

But I don't think I could've seen that impact coming. It happened in the blink of an eye. Swift? Yes. Painless? Definitely not, you don't slide like that and come out unscathed. And that brings me back to the present in an unfamiliar room, lying on an even more foreign couch. For the first time, I panic. _Where the hell am I!? _ "Oh, awesome, you're awake," a familiar voice addresses, directly above me. I let out a squeak of surprise and jolt upwards. Well, that was a mistake. Our lips collide and I find myself staring into twin pools of deep, cool blue.

The supposed stranger turns out to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki, my _gorgeous_ friend with lips like velvet. Knowing this, I think I'll make-out with him for a bit. "H-Hinata! Wait!" he says, bewildered. Aw, well I guess we can continue swapping spit later. "But why, Naru-kun?" I pout and yank him down on top of me, snuggling into his chest like an innocent child.

"I'm being serious here, Hinata," and when I look at his face I can tell this isn't a joke to him. Not at all. "What happened? Why were you on the floor? Bleeding and crying, when I found you there for god's sake!" Naruto all but screams while shaking my shoulders frantically. "Na-ru-to, st-op," I say, the shaking making it quite difficult. He does, and blushes in embarrassment.

I giggle, Naruto looks cute blushing. The blush eventually fades, much to my chagrin, and he repeats his earlier question. No…no. I can't tell him Kyo did it. He'd only get mad and go looking for trouble with him. What if he really hurts Naruto? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!

All I can think is, _I have to lie…I have to lie!_ And I do. But, the thing is, I'm pretty much incapable of telling one. "I-I tripped and bumped my head?" I squeak out way faster than I intended to. The normally smiley boy frowns, and I find out the expression does not suit him. "So you fell, huh? You looked more like you tripped right out of a horror film to me, a really scary one."

"U-u-um, you can't prove anything!" I shout and, like the immature brat I am, jump ten feet in the air before attempting to bolt for the door. But he catches my wrist and asks the question I've been hoping he wouldn't. My heart skips a beat. He may not be so safe from Kyo after all. "Why do I have this overwhelming feeling that…that idiot boyfriend of yours has something to do with this?" I immediately begin stuttering out lame, futile excuses. Naruto's already seen through my ploy.

"I _knew_ it! Where does he live, Hinata?" he demands and I almost cry. I feel my head shaking and my voice begging him not to leave. Though, it doesn't exactly come out right. "Naruto, don't get mixed up with Kyo. It's my business, not yours," spills out, and I flinch at my cold tone. It doesn't even faze him. A blonde eyebrow quirks and the owner of it looks straight into my eyes.

"It became my business when he hurt you." Naruto walks over and takes my hands in his, a strange gleam in his eye. The zoo erupts in my stomach, again, as he caresses my cheek in his palm. That feeling is back again. "You," he continues, voice wavering with emotion, "the beautiful, incredible…funny, irresistible Hinata. I can't get you out of my head and it's driving me crazy…he has you, but he abuses you!" his voice is rising now.

"N-naruto…" I start, but the faraway stare he's giving me signals that he's not done. So I wait. His next outburst takes me for a loop, on a rollercoaster of confusion and strange emotions I've never felt before.

"That's why I wanted to knock some sense into that moron! You're all I've ever wanted!" I freeze, a deer caught in head lights again. He seems to realize what he's said as he retracts his hand, only to clamp it over his mouth. It hurts, for some reason, when he takes a few slow steps away from me. I wrangle up my feelings and begin to sort them out, analyzing them for an answer.

This should be a really easy decision. But I find myself contemplating it despite that. Kyo or Naruto? I feel the same for Naruto as he does for me. I want him. And I've come to realize that he accepts me for who I am. Naruto's into me for everything I'm not.

Well, according to Kyo, anyways. I'm not appreciated, but I want to be. Kyo abuses me, mentally and now physically. I swear I can actually feel the hatred coming off of him whenever I'm near. And I know I don't react, but Kyo's words really do hurt.

Love? I'm pretty sure that's what Naruto is offering me. And I'm not saying I want Kyo or anything, but…why can't he see me through Naruto's eyes? Why am I not beautiful, or anything positive at all, to him? Well, I guess that about wraps it up.

I'm going to say goodbye to Kyo.

He only brings me down. So, what have I got to lose? I certainly have everything to gain in Naruto. I turn to said boy, who looks paralyzed. Whoa, please tell me he isn't going to cry or something. The thought of him shedding a single tear breaks my heart.

"Naruto, do you…like me?" I have to know this one thing. He comes out of his reverie enough to answer me. "No," he states clearly. My eyes widen and snap down to look at the floor. Man, that really, _really _stung. I was so sure that...

"I _love_ you!" Naruto exclaims, making me happy and furious at the same time, like only he can do. I really wish he would stop giving me those mini heart-attacks whenever he decides to pull something so childish and stupid. But he's grinning brighter than ever before, proud of his confession, and that makes it worth it.

It dawns on me that I haven't said anything yet. My inner-fangirl keeps on squealing and sighing, _Someone loves me! Naruto really loves me! _And I love him back. I smile, because I don't know how this happened. How, with just one day at the beach, I fell in love. It's an amazing feeling nonetheless. Mysterious feeling to be identified? Check!

Oops. Now I just have to tell that guy over there, the one sweating bullets. _Ah, screw it!_ And then I decide to jump his bones right to the ground. "Naruto, I love you too," finally comes out. He squeezes me tightly, and whispers, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." That's the first time I have ever heard him speak in a somewhat quiet voice. It sounds really sweet to me. I hope I get to hear it more often.

I sigh and finally get up off the carpet, tugging Naruto with me. "There's just one little problem here…" I trail off and he nods in understanding before finishing. "Kyo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_A week later:_**

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" he asks me like I have all the answers in the world. But I do know how this one plays out. "I'll tell him. I have something to say to him anyways," my eyes narrow into slits. Naruto starts to protest, "But what if he…" and I cut him off, with my lips. I pull back and grab his dazed face, whispering, "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine!"

But on the inside? I'm not too sure I will be.

We drive straight to Kyo's house, which, oddly enough, is in the woods. I haven't the slightest clue why he lives here. I make Naruto wait at what would usually be a block away, had we been on a street. He can still see what goes on in the front yard, if something does end up happening. Although, Naruto won't be able to see the door-step. He tells me that makes him nervous. To which I reply with, "You're worrying for nothing again!"

The blonde just gives me a hard stare and says, "If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm going in after you." I roll my eyes but agree while stepping out of the car. I suddenly feel very worried, and I feel like a hypocrite for telling that boy in the car not to do that very thing. There's no people around here, besides Naruto of course, for miles.

Once I walk up the stairs to Kyo's door, I pause for a long while and imagine a giant flashing sign. One that says "Welcome to Hell". I try to knock on the dark wooden door, but my nerves aren't letting me. I settle for ringing the door-bell, taking in a few deep breaths at a time as I wait.

The door flies open to reveal a bored Kyo. Finally noticing my presence, his eyes turn cold and he stares at me with unconcealed anger. He was never good at hiding it anyway. "Where were you these past few days!? I had nothing to do!" he screams. I don't respond. This rant will take a while. Oh, his face is turning purple again! How fun.

"You're so stupid and useless. You've got to be the worst girlfriend ever!" Kyo continues while I stare blankly ahead. But you see, it goes like this. All of those times he insulted me… every last one of those nicknames, have been remembered. It has been coiling tighter and tighter in my stomach, until I finally explode. I'm a ticking time-bomb, waiting for him to slip up and say something he'll regret. And it happens, alright. Right now. That next sentence.

"This is exactly why I've been cheating on you since we started dating! You're not even smart enough to figure that out!" he barks. I lose it. I go completely berserk and actually talk back because, now I know _exactly_ what he's been doing when he leaves on all of our dates. "You know what Kyo…?" I breathe out, my voice low and eerily calm in the intense moment. I slap him right across the face.

I give him a sickeningly sweet smile before my expression morphs into that of disgust, anger, betrayal, and maybe even happiness because I have a reason to leave now. And I can finally say what I've _always_ wanted to say, from the very beginning.

"_According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right…"_

_SLAP!_

He hit me. Kyo hit me. We all know that the maniac's shoved me, but hit? No, never. My hand flies up to my stinging cheek, and I wince. That's gonna leave a bruise. "I can't handle you anymore!" Kyo bellows. I look up, bewildered because I've never seen him _this_ mad. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was going to kill me right now.

And looking up exposes my chin. Well, a clear shot to it, which is exactly what happens. Kyo punches me right under the chin and sends me tumbling down the cement stairs. I gasp as I get bruises and scrapes all over, and grit my teeth in pain as my ankle twists in a way it probably shouldn't. A groan escapes me as I finally stop rolling with a dull thud, face up.

I almost wish I wasn't, because now, I can see Kyo. "I've had _enough_ of you!" he thunders. I cry out in fear as he plows down the steps towards me. And it sends chills down my spine, that psychotic look he's giving me, that unadulterated hate in his eyes. I've never been more terrified of those eyes. Soon, Kyo's right at my side, and I couldn't be more unprepared for the blow delivered right there as he kicks me.

"NARU-" my scream for Naruto is cut off. And Kyo slams his giant, booted foot down. Where exactly does it land, you ask? Right on my ribcage.

And a shrill, piercing shriek rips through the air. A few of my ribs shatter (maybe bruise?) under the pressure of my mental ex-boyfriend's foot. _Where is Naruto?!_ Just as Kyo is about to come back for more, a flash of gold and blue collides with him. I try to see what's going on and am able to turn my head far enough to see that Naruto is atop Kyo, frequently punching his face like a maniac, true to his word.

Oh god. Naruto isn't going to stop until he kills Kyo, is he? Yes, I'm pretty sure he isn't. But I really want the answer to be "no". I don't want him to be like Kyo, even if he's just protecting me. Besides, I don't think the guy under him will be able to get back up after that assault, I know I'd be too dizzy. Heck, I'm almost unconscious right now. Anyways, that's exactly why I love Naruto. He's the total opposite of Kyo. I try to speak. My voice comes out a stuttering mess.

"N-naruto…st-op, I'm o-kay." It's raspy and quiet. Too quiet, because I don't think he hears me. Considering my destroyed (I'm still hoping they're bruised!) ribs, even though only two are probably shattered, I'm finding it difficult to breathe. Much less form words. I choke on blood that had gathered in my throat from the previous punches and kicks, coughing violently to make it come out. Despite how much agony it brings. I make a bunch of short groans as I thrash around, blood dribbling down my chin when the torture intensifies.

"_How dare you hurt Hinata like that!"_ I hear Naruto roar behind me, standing up and proceeding to kick Kyo. He's gone completely mad. I have to get to him somehow.

I need to say it just a little bit louder.

"N-naruto! S-stop, I-I'm okay! P-please j-just st-op!" I finally get out, but stuttering much worse than before. I hold back a scream as the pain of using my voice catches up to me. Instead, I start hyperventilating, breaths coming out in short, panicked gasps. Tears come to my eyes as my ankle decides to act up now, of all times, it does now.

Slowly, I regain some composure. My neck aches as I crane it to see if Naruto heard me. His foot is frozen, hanging in the air above Kyo's ribs. And it becomes painfully obvious he wanted revenge for what was done to mine. "Stop…" I whisper one last time.

Naruto growls, "Fine, but he deserves it." He begins walking back towards me, thank god. Darn, spoke too soon. Why did that idiot Kyo have to open his mouth? "I-I don't get it…why do you care for that useless trash so much?"

That definitely hit a nerve. Naruto rounds on him immediately, eyes that startling blood-red they were that day I first told him about Kyo. _"She's not useless trash…" _he whispers after his anger sucks back into him like a genie to a bottle. "She's kind and beautiful… and she's funny because she tells jokes wrong, and she's amazing in everything she does…and I love her, but you don't!" and with every word he takes a step closer to me, not Kyo, me.

"You're not even worthy enough to be my _punching_ bag, Kyo," he spits out, and if looks could kill, the boy on the ground would have died a million times over. Kyo doesn't speak, he's been stunned into silence. And I'm not in pain right now…because Naruto's smiling at me again.

_Oh, that can't be good. _No sooner than I think this, do I start coughing and my body convulses. And it hurts. A lot. Almost like I'm on fire, and it's not in the good way. Nothing like when Naruto kisses me. It seems everything that happens goes back to that boy, ne? And I smile because I know the answer is a resounding "yes". But I'm coughing up blood again.

"Hinata!" he yells and crouches down, clutching my hand between two of his. "Please…stay awake, just a little longer." My eyes soften, he's terrified. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm r-really tired…I p-promise I'll wake up, m'kay?"

"A-and thanks for everything t-that you s-said ear-ng!" I stop with a grunt. "Stop talking!" Naruto yells. Oh god. Oh no, dammit! I can hardly breathe. "Naruto, it hurts!" I wheeze, screwing my eyes shut. And then everything goes dark and muffled as I start spiraling into unconsciousness for the second time in a week. I get to rest for a while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I wake up, like I promised, I'm on a hospital bed. Everything is horribly blurry and disfigured, but the first thing I notice is there's a cast on my right leg. I then detachedly rub the gauze wound tightly around my torso. I'm guessing it's holding my ribs in place.

I can feel another presence in the room. Whoever it is, grabs my hand and asks, "Hinata?" I'd know that voice anywhere. My eyes focus and the third thing I see is him, concerned cerulean eyes sparkling with happiness. He squeezes my pale hand between his tanned ones tightly.

He's resisting the urge to glomp me, I can tell. He gets close to my face but pulls away, probably thinking he'll hurt me. "It's okay Naruto," I assure him and my voice cracks from lack of use.

He looks into my eyes, his own holding a questioning glint. "Please?" I pout. He laughs a bit and I start giggling but quickly stop when pain shoots through my body.

I cringe and Naruto scoots closer to me, guilt apparent in his eyes.

Guilt...what does he have to be guilty about? I voice my question and he looks down in shame. "If I had just been there sooner...you wouldn't have been hurt, not as badly at least," he admits solemnly.

"You couldn't have known this would happen," I tell him before reaching for his hand, he pulls it away. I'm shocked at his behavior. "I don't deserve you, I couldn't protect you!" he cries.

He looks as if he's drowning in self-hate. Is he saying what I think he's saying? No, he can't be leaving me. Not now, not ever. "A-are you leaving me?" I ask him quietly. Oh god please say no! After all that's happened, I'll go insane if he's not by my side.

Yeah, I think I'll turn into some crazy old bat with no friends, just me and my millions of cats. "I just want what's best for you and if that means that I have to lea-" I cut him off as I risk straining my body to lean over and kiss him senseless.

"Then stay Naruto! Stay with me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't think I can handle it if you left right now!" I cry desperately after I've pulled back. He hesitates before responding.

"I'll stay then, for your sake," he says eventually. Sighing in relief, I grin at him and ease back down into the hospital bed. Maybe it's alright if I'm stupid and useless, if I can't do anything right. After all, I got Naruto out of this whole mess. And that in itself is worth everything I've gone through up to this point.

"Hey Hinata! After you're all healed, let's go to the beach?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with his brighter-than-the-sun-grin plastered on his face. "I'd love to Naruto," I reply. I'd love to go back to the place where this all started, where we started.

"Yay! I love you Hinata!" he exclaims causing me to blush. I'll never get used to the way he says that so nonchalantly.

"I love you too Naruto," I say back and know everything's going to be just fine from now on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Whew, this has been sitting on my computer for 2months , and now IT'S FINALLY DONE! That was a little over 10,000 words, 38 pages! So, review and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Atrocious? Amazingfultastic? Did it make your eyeballs bleed it was so horrible and cheesy? I'll love you forever and ever regardless. **


End file.
